Defender-class Light Corvette
=Defender-class Light Corvette (Original, Baseline Model)= Defender-class Light Corvette CL 9 Colossal space transport (Targeted as Gargantuan sized starfighter) Init -2; Senses Perception +6 Defense Ref 15 (Flat-Footed 14), Fort 26; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat HP 120; DR 15; SR 40; Threshold 76; Speed Fly 12 squares (max. velocity 800 km/h), fly 3 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +4 (see below) Fighting Space 12x12 or 1 square (Starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +2; Grp +38 Atk Options Autofire (Cannons) Abilities Str 42, Dex 14, Con -, Int 14 Skills Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perceptions +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Crew 2 (skilled); Passengers 10 Cargo 60 tons; Consumables 2 months; Carried Craft none Hyperdrive x3, navicomputer Availability Military (Jedi Order exclusive); Cost 185,250 Laser Cannons (Pilot or Gunner) :Atk +3 (-2 autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 :The Defender is, by default, equipped with two fire-linked double turrets each carrying a Medium Laser Cannon. These cannons can be controlled by the pilot, firing forward as a starfighter would, or by the gunner, who may operate them freely. If sufficient crew are present, the turrets' fire-linkage can be disengaged and the turrets operated separately as a pair of dual medium laser cannon turrets (reducing damage by 1d10). The Defender was designed, from the outset, to be upgradable as the Jedi who flew it deemed necessary. A number of systems were designed for installation which were not installed in the vessels as they left the factory. These systems' emplacement points are free in a stock model, and may be used for other upgrades, if necessary. Each Defender comes off the line with 18 free Emplacement Points, fourteen of which are earmarked for additional expected aftermarket systems to be installed, but which may be re-purposed as easily as with any other CEC vessel. Systems *Combat Thrusters *Hyperdrive, Class 3 *Hyperdrive, Class 12 *Maneuvering Jets +2 *Navicomputer *Armor +2 *Shields, SR 40 *Medium Laser Cannons, Fire-Linked and Doubled Expected Systems *Concussion Missile Launcher, Light (2 EP) **Concussion Missile Magazine (2 EP; Mag size 30) *Shields, up to SR 70 (1 free EP; preinstalled SR40 costs 2) *Regenerating Shields (2 EP) *Power Conversion Module (4 EP; Module EP cost is special) *Electronic Warfare Pod (1 EP) *EMP Generator (2 EP) Accessories *HoloNet Transceiver *Luxury Upgrade, Advanced *Medical Suite *Workshop *Transponder, IFF =New Starship Modifications= Munitions Magazine Starfighters and less militarized space transports may make do with the relatively small missile or torpedo payloads that can be attached to their launchers, but military corvettes (even the light ones) and larger vessels that choose to use ordnance weapons will often find their bays exhausted moments into a battle if they do so. While such vessels can simply use cargo bays to store ordnance, standard cargo-handling equipment is just not ideal for the task. Enter the munitions magazine. The munitions magazine stores, handles, and routes ordnance throughout a vessel to its launchers, whether aboard a militarized space transport or a space station. It does so safely and efficiently, and is typically mounted such that while the ordnance bays are not subject to attack except by damage that would destroy the vessel anyway (or by saboteurs on foot inside the vessel,) any catastrophic damage they experience will result in explosive ordnance detonations being routed away from the hull, resulting in no additional damage to the vessel. The first munitions magazine costs as many emplacement points as the launcher it is attached to. It can handle any ordnance the launcher can handle, and mix types freely, allowing for different ordnance types to be swapped as a swift action by the gunner. Ordnance weapons which are attached to the magazine lose their integral magazines, but the magazine can feed any number of identical launchers. The Munitions Magazine holds a number of munitions equal to the size of the weapon's default magazine times the ship's cost modifier. For example, had a light concussion missile launcher been installed on the Death Star, the magazine attached to it would have held 30,000 light concussion missiles, which the battery gunners could have loaded with a mix of normal concussion missiles and armor-piercing concussion missiles and chosen between them at will. Presumably, they would have wanted more than one launcher to go through that much ordnance, and if they had been so armed, the Battle of Yavin would have been a spectacular success for the Empire. Munitions Magazines cost as much as a launcher of the type they feed. Magazines cannot feed different types of weapons (for instance, a proton torpedo magazine cannot hold ordnance for and feed a concussion missile launcher, nor can a concussion missile launcher magazine contain or feed Ion Bombs.) Additional magazine capacity can be added for 1 EP and double the price, up to doubling the amount of ordnance the magazines can carry. If this is the case, the magazines use the same ammo-handling systems, but are stored separately, such that one detonating will not detonate the other. Power Conversion Module A lost technology as of the time of the New Republic, the Power Conversion Module lets the ship's engineer reroute power from its energy weapons to its shields and vice-versa, with only a swift action. Obviously, the power cannot be routed from shields to guns and from guns to shields at the same time. *When power is routed to the shields, shields regenerate at double the rate they would otherwise (cumulative with the Regenerating Shield upgrade,) but energy weapons subtract 2 from their multiplier (so a light laser cannon would only deal 3d10 damage, whilst a light turbolaser cannon would deal 3d10x3.) **The reroute power to shields function is fully compatible with the Formation Zeta Nine attack pattern. While this would reduce the damage of a light laser cannon to damage comparable to a personal scale weapon, it would afford a ship with supreme defensive capability, perfect for fleeing a losing battle. *When power is routed to the guns, energy weapons increase their damage multiplier by 1 (so a light laser cannon would deal 3d10x3 damage, and a light turbolaser would deal 3d10x6,) but the shields cannot regenerate at all, and every attack suffered reduces SR by 5, even if it does not penetrate shields. **The reroute power to guns function cannot be used in conjunction with the Formation Zeta Nine attack pattern. The attack pattern automatically fails if attempted while shield power is rerouted to guns, and it is terminated if shield power is rerouted to guns while it is active. Power Conversion Modules can only be installed after a ship's shield generators (including Regenerating Shield Generators) and energy weapons have been installed. The Power Conversion Module uses a number of emplacement points equal to the sum of the EP used on energy weapons and the sum of the EP used on shields (including Regenerating Shield Generators) divided by 2, rounded up. (So a ship which is using 2 EP on energy weapons and 5 EP on shields would take half of 7, rounded up, and require 4 EP.) It costs 500 x its own emplacement cost x the ship's cost modifier to install. Electronic Warfare Pod A technology which was forgotten about during the Great Peace of the Republic, automated electronic warfare pods are basically a droid brain and some very, very powerful emitters that make a merry hash out of enemy sensor screens, while friendly vessels (even those not so equipped,) are left unaffected (provided their sensor suites have been pre-loaded to filter out the scrambling.) An EWar pod makes a Use Computer check (The Use Computer check of a sensor operator or other crewman dedicated to electronic warfare may be substituted, if they can spare the time to use the pod). The check result is compared to the Will Defense of affected enemy vessels. *Affected vessels have great difficulty using their scanners to locate any vessel except the vessel on which the Electronics Warfare Pod is located. The DC to locate them is raised by 10. **Friendly ships larger than Colossal (Frigate) are not affected by this unless they are powered down or otherwise taking active stealth measures; their own emissions are simply too great to be lost in the noise. **Homing missiles fail to function at all, with the exception of dedicated anti-emissions missiles, which home in on the vessel with the active electronics warfare pod and automatically score critical hits regardless of attack roll or Reflex Defense. If a critical hit from an anti-emissions missile deals damage, the EWar pod is automatically knocked out. *Affected capital ships cannot use their Tactical Fire options at all. If the ship's rules of engagement render it otherwise unable to use its normal attacks (such as if the scene calls for it only to be in the background providing a passive effect), then it is rendered impotent. *Affected vessels' Battery Fire is rendered toothless, gaining only half the bonus to attack roll and no bonus damage whatsoever. **Battery Fire is only partly affected against capital ships larger than Colossal (Frigate); the halving of attack roll bonuses applies, but additional shots may land as normal. *Affected vessels' standard, hypernet and HoloNet communications are jammed, only tight-beam optical communications measures are not affected. *Droids with remote processors cannot receive new commands. They will typically either do what they were doing last, pick the nearest target and attack it until destroyed, return to base, or self-destruct, depending on their rules of engagement. Even if they do remain active, they suffer a persistent -2 step on the condition track. *Aid Another checks by affected targets becomes impossible. A hostile vessel with an Electronic Warfare pod can attempt to initiate electronics counter-countermeasures, with their EWar Pod or sensor operator rolling Use Computer. If they achieve a higher rating than the original electronics warfare pod, they are not jammed. The sensor operators of ships without EWar pods can attempt to manually compensate for the jamming, but their roll is made at a -10 malus. Even if a hostile EWar pod is used for ECCM, the ship which is using an EWar pod itself still reaps the benefits (and suffers the drawbacks) of using an EWar pod; hostile battery fire would be toothless against them, for instance. In the days of the great wars of the Old Republic, all belligerents would field multiple electronic warfare ships, usually corvettes, filling a battlefield with a mish-mash of electronic soup. If the Republic had thought to use such vessels during the Clone Wars, a great many battles would have been decisive Republic victories on account of jamming the Confederacy's largely remote-processor-equipped droids' abilities to receive new orders. The Electronic Warfare pod costs 2,500 credits, and takes up one emplacement point. On the rare larger ship designated as an EWar vessel, multiple pods might be mounted, to allow for longevity in the face of anti-emission missiles homing in on them. It can be mounted on vessels of Gargantuan size and larger. EMP Generator In the days of the Galactic Cold War, an EMP generator was a devastating weapon, capable of overloading and destroying whole starfighter squadrons. These days, however, after three and a half thousand years of advancements, it is much less effective, and consequently not mounted very often. Still, if you need to get a squadron off your tail, it'll do the job. When activated, the EMP generator makes an area attack roll against all targets adjacent to the ship which pops it off at +20 bonus, compared to their Fortitude Defense. Affected ships take 5d10x5 ion damage. If this ion damage is great enough to overcome shields, the target vessel takes the full damage as if the shields had not been present at all. Against Archaic ships, the damage is not halved, and the damage destroys the ship if it reduces the ship's hit points to 0 and overcomes its damage threshold. However, the ion blast of an EMP generator is insufficiently focused to meaningfully affect vessels larger than Colossal (Frigate), which take no damage from them, whilst at the same time sufficiently shielding any vessel larger than Colossal from the effects of their own EMP generator would be so prohibitively expensive in terms of emplacement points that no-one would mount the system on one. Thus, the EMP Generator can only be mounted on ships of Gargantuan and Colossal size. The EMP Generator is also essentially a one-shot weapon for most engagements, taking ten combat turns to recharge, and it does not discriminate between friend and foe. It costs 5,000 credits times the ship's cost modifier, and uses two emplacement points. Category:Star Wars Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:D20 Category:Saga Edition Category:Starship Category:House Rules